A Memory of Better Times
by Just4FunFiction
Summary: When they've undergone years of fighting and service, it sometimes becomes hard to remember the person they were before. That is, unless, you were fighting alongside them.


The deserted streets of Anubis were ominous and quiet. There were no people in the houses, no animals running through the streets- just sand and dust. To anyone not from Anubis, this almost lifeless atmosphere would be enough to prompt caution.

Pharah, however, knew the area well. Fareeha Amari, or as she is more commonly known, Pharah was born and raised in Anubis, just outside of Giza. She did visit on occasion, but some of her more recent trips had not been as innocent, as these had either been with the Egyptian Army or with Overwatch.

Today, however, was personal. The blue and gold battle suit clad soldier headed straight into a small house. On the outside, there was nothing remarkable about it, and the same could be said about the interior. There was no real reason anyone would be there except Pharah. Why? This was her home.

"It can be hard to let go off the past sometimes, can't it, Fareeha?" She heard a familiar voice say behind her. She didn't even need to turn around to know who it was. The main medic at Overwatch, Dr Angela Ziegler, a.k.a Mercy, walked into the house. "It is quite a lovely place."

"Thank you, Angela," Pharah replied. "What brings you to my home? I thought you and the others were chasing Talon away."

"I saw you wondering off and decided to make sure you were okay." The Swiss woman placed a hand on her shoulder. "I might be a medic, but I am still your friend." Pharah never answered, or rather, she didn't answer verbally. Her silence was enough of an answer. "You still think about her, don't you?"

Mercy was, of course, referring to Pharah's mother, Ana. Ana was an original member of Overwatch, and it was Fareeha's dream to follow on her mother's footsteps. When Ana confessed her objection to the idea, it strained their relationship, and they were never able to amend this before she was reportedly killed in battle. After that, Fareeha joined the army, and later Overwatch, to try and continue her family's legacy.

Pharah sighed, removing her helmet. Her eye was accompanied with an Udjat, or 'Eye of Horus' tattoo, which she got in memory of her mother.

"I looked over some of the files on her death," she explained, "something doesn't add up. She was never found afterwards. Nobody recovered her body to prove her death. She could still be alive."

"So you thought she might be here." Pharah nodded. "I know you won't want to hear this, but I cannot say that I agree. The way Widowmaker shot her, it would more than likely have killed her, and if not that, then paralysed her or given her severe brain damage. There is a tiny chance of surviving something like that, but highly unlikely. And I am certain she wouldn't return here, because if they thought she was still alive, they would be here to make sure she wasn't."

Pharah knew Mercy was right, but it still hurt to hear. She sighed heavily, sitting down and putting her helmet on the table. It was noticeable to Mercy that this shook Pharah, so she sat down with her.

"I'm sorry, Fareeha. I wish there was some way she was still with us." She smiled as a memory popped into her head. "You know, I still remember when I first met you."

"Of course," Pharah smiled, "I must have been ten at the time."

Gibraltar, 22 years ago

A fifteen-year-old Angela Ziegler was patching up Jack Morrison, Overwatch's leader, after a recent mission. He'd returned mostly unscathed, with just a cut to his left arm.

"And that should do it," she told him, "take it easy for the rest of the day and it should be just fine."

"Thanks, Angela," he told her, "glad to have you on the team."

She blushed at the compliment, smiling as he walked out. She sighed happily, adjusting her tank top and sweatpants before returning to her work. She wasn't afraid to admit she had a crush on Jack, even if he was ten years older.

As she reached the workbench, however, she heard the door open. Turning towards it, Angela saw that the person who had entered was a young Egyptian girl, about ten. She was looking around in amazement at the lab.

"Hello there!" Angela greeted, causing the girl to jump. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay," the girl replied. When she looked at Angela, she gasped. "Whoa! Are you an angel?"

Angela giggled, blushing at the suggestion. "No, I'm not. I'm the doctor here. My name is Angela."

The girl smiled at her. "Hi, I'm Fareeha."

"Oh, of course! You must be Ana's daughter. I didn't expect you to be so sweet, though."

Fareeha giggled. At that moment, Ana came through the door, donning her beret and combat gear.

"There you are, Fareeha!" she said, kneeling and placing her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "Please don't run off like that."

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to see the place. Could you show me around?"

"I'd love to, sweetie, but I have to attend a meeting right now." Fareeha pouted.

"If you want, Ana, I could show her around," Angela suggested.

"Can we, mom?" She begged. "Please?"

"Well," Ana said, smirking, "I suppose that would be okay. Be careful, though, and stay where Angela can see you, okay?"

"Yay!" Fareeha cheered. "Thanks, mom!"

"Hop on," Angela gestured for her to jump on her back, "we can fly around like pilots!"

"Like angels!" Angela giggled as she gave Fareeha a piggyback. "Let's go!"

Fareeha cheered as Angela carried her out of the lab, Ana smiling at them.

Present day

"I knew that day that this was what I was meant to do," Pharah told Mercy, "I just wish my mother would have approved."

"It was more that she was concerned, Fareeha," Mercy told her, "she loved you very much. She talked about you a lot- all good words." Pharah didn't smile at that. "Look, Pharah. Whether she is alive or not, she will be so proud of you. Making the world a better place and carrying her legacy. I know how proud I am of you. You're like a sister to me."

Pharah looked up at Mercy and saw her smiling. "And you are a sister to me too." She smiled, standing up and hugging the medic. "Now, let's go. The world needs us."

Mercy nodded, leading out into the streets with Pharah close behind. Little did they know, about a hundred metres off, they were being watched through a sniper's scope. Behind it was an old woman in a blue uniform and beret, with an eye patch. She smiled as she watched them walk away.

"My little baby is all grown up."


End file.
